To Tame a Dragon Tamer
by Krilaia
Summary: Aimee meets up with again Charlie three years after the war, and neither one of them is sure how to feel. Can memories of the past keep them apart or will they finally admit that what is between them isn't just a spark, but a fire?
1. Chapter 1

So not sure where this came from. I was just thinking one night about how Charlie doesn't play much of a role in Harry Potter, and about how he shouldn't be so left out and alone. He is such an interesting character! So I started thinking and from those thoughts Aimee and this story were born. I'm trying out a new style with this so be warned, it kind of starts backwards.

The begining of each chapter (unless otherwise noted) will be three years after the war. Each chapter will have at least one flashback in either Charlie's memory(his point of view) or Aimee's memory (her point of view)

Also, I have gotten(and will continue to get) my information from the Harry Potter wiki. So if the ages seem wrong or the times seem wrong that's why. It seems like the most legit way to get dates rather then just guess.

Disclaimer: I own Aimee, Hope, and Eric. Everything else is property of J.k. Rowling

* * *

><p>She stared across the street, willing her eyes to shift the scene and make this be a mistake. It had been years since she had seen the man she was eyeballing, but Aimee Trulow would know that orange red haired pony tail anywhere. A part of her was excited to see the man, but a part of her was hesitant. Of course, it had never been in her nature to act on that hesitant part.<p>

"Charles Weasley!" Aimee shouted, causing a few heads to turn. His included. Her own deep blue eyes met his lighter ones and a grin spread across both of their faces. He walked over to her, still a bit taller than her 5'4" frame, and engulfed her in a hug. Aimee let out a soft laugh before throwing her hands on her hips.

"I haven't seen you since- "Charlie cut her off with a sharp nod. He knew she meant the war.

"That street works both ways Aimee." He teased. Aimee rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"I've been busy, but from the looks of it, so have you." Aimee let her eyes wander over the fresh burns and scars that marred his excessively freckled skin. Charlie squirmed slightly under her gaze. "Be careful, mmkay? It may have been a couple of years, but you're still my best friend Charlie."

Charlie let a small smile grace his lips as he exhaled. He wasn't sure why, but she was one of the few girls he had ever cared what she thought. Normally he ignored when people noticed his scars, but Aimee? He cared. He always had cared about her. Mumbling some noncommittal words about being more careful he took her in. She hadn't changed much in the years. Her hair was burgundy, a color he knew wasn't her natural, and yet she'd had it that way long enough he knew he was one of the few who knew it. Her skin was sun tanned, hinting that she'd been spending a good bit of time outside. She was speaking, he could see the pink lips moving, but he couldn't register what she was saying as he took her in. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him.

"What're you doing in Romania?" He blurted, before he could stop himself. She stopped mid sentence and rose a brow before passing him a guilty half smile.

"How about we talk over lunch?" She didn't need to see the nod, she knew that he had never been able to say no to that smile.

_September 1985 Aimee's memory_

I crossed my arms, planting my feet firmly in place. This was my first year to go to Hogwarts. I had been counting down the days for three months, pestering everybody, everyday, with how many days we had left until I got to leave. To me it was a chance to be off on my own, as much as I could be on my own at eleven, and find my own path instead of following my brother. Yet, here he was holding my owl hostage so I would follow him to _his_ friends and sit with _his_friends. I had no problems finding my own! That was just how my brother was, at two years older than me he thought it was his job to be protector of me. Even if that was screening my friends for me.

"Eric! I'm not moving until you give me Sir Spots back." I pouted stubbornly. A few steps ahead of me, my brother stopped and turned around. He gave me a sigh before running his hands through his shaggy black hair. He looked at my brown spotted owl, before our identical eyes locked. It was easy to see the inner debate he was having, so I threw my bottom lip more into a pout and gave him the most pathetic eyes I could manage. Caving, he took the cage and set it on my trolley. I grinned, my brother was such a push-over.

"Fine, but will you please sit with me? I don't want you stuck sitting next to Slytherin's or anything." Eric pleaded.

"Fine! But if your friends are lame I'm leaving." I huffed, before starting to push my trolley again. Eric stood there a moment, before shaking his head and following after me. Brushing a strand of blonde hair from my face I grinned. Sometimes it was just that fun to mess with my brother.

Once we'd gotten on the train he shuffled through the compartments until he found two red haired boys sitting beside each other. He grinned, motioning me in. I studied both boys, peeking out from my brother's side. I was short, always had been. My brother was not so short. It made peering over him impossible, so I took where I could.

While it was obvious they were both related, their similar orange red hair and pale freckled skin made that clear, but they were complete opposites of each other. The one sitting to our right was tall and thin, with very few freckles. The other to the left was shorter and stockier, and his face was full of freckles. They were both dressed in worn muggle clothing. The taller having on a black shirt with a muggle band and the other a plain red shirt. Both had on jeans ripped in various places. Eric went in further and allowed me time to squeeze in.

"Hey Bill, Charlie, this is-" Eric started, but I cut him off.

"Aimee, who is perfectly capable of introducing herself favorites brother." I passed him a cheeky grin as he rolled his eyes and sat beside the taller kid.

"Yeah, yeah, munchkin. Anyways, this is Bill, "The taller kid gave a wave, "and that's Charlie." The other kid gave a nod. I plopped into the empty spot beside Charlie.

"So are you guys both in my brother's year?" I asked, tilting my head to the side glancing between Bill and Charlie. Bill shook his head.

"Nope, I'm a fourth year and Charlie here's a second year." Bill answered, motioning to Charlie.

I nodded, but my attention was quickly drawn to the lady I could hear offering sweets to the nearby compartments. Soon enough she pulled up to our compartment, stopping.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked in a nice voice. Anyone pushing that much candy automatically has a nice voice. Bill and Charlie looked slightly dejected for a moment, and I glanced at Eric. He didn't say anything but got three chocolate frogs. I wiggled in my seat pulling out the money our mother had given me for the train as Eric was handed the frogs.

"Can I get a chocolate frog, too, Ma'am?" I asked. She shuffled around her cart before looking at me sadly.

"He just got the last three. We do have a bit of licorice wands left." She offered. Accepting my glum fate I gave her the money and she handed me a licorice wand. My brother had just finished handing out the frogs to the others when Charlie glanced at me.

"Licorice wands aren't so bad." He offered, helpfully.

"I know, but they just aren't chocolate frogs, either." I answered, giving him a half guilty smile. I loved those frogs from some reason. He looked at his frog, and then back at me, before taking a deep breath.

"I'll swap you my frog for your wand." He said out in one rush. We all three stared at him.

"Really?" I asked, perking up and smiling, "like you are one hundred percent sure it is okay?"

"Uh, yeah. " Charlie answered, shrugged as if it was no big deal. Judging by the way Bill was looking at him it was. He held out his frog and looked away. Placing the wand in his hand and taking the frog, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Aww thank you!" I was too busy munching happily on the frog to notice Charlie's red cheeks and shocked face. Eric and Bill were not.

* * *

><p>When we'd gotten to Hogwarts I'd been in awe at the castle. As a first year I was seperated from my brother and his friends, and shuffled in with the other first years. A brown haired girl was shuffling nervously beside me. I nudged her lightly, grinning.<p>

"What'cha nervous about?" She jumped at the contact before looking at me with wide green eyes.

"I... I..." She stuttered, "the castle is huge, I mean everything... Magic, really? It's all so..." She trailed off and I nodded.

"You come from a muggle family? A normal non-magic family?"I asked, noticing the confused look on her face. She nodded.

"Do you?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, my whole families been witches and wizards. But hey its 'sokay. Just stick with me and I'll help you out. I'm Aimee." I answered, shoving my hand out.

"Hope." She shook my hand, before we were ushered onto a boat with a first year boy.

Once we made it across the lake, something I about fell into trying to get a closer look, we were filed into a rough line and marched into the great hall. I saw Eric wave at me and I smiled brightly and waved back. He was sitting with Bill and Charlie at what I was assuming to be the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat did a song, just like my brother had said it would, and a professor began to call us up one by one. I waited dutifully, tuning out everything but my own name as I surveyed the place.

"Trulow, Aimee." I jerked up and all but skipped to the sorting hat. Sitting on the stool I felt the hat placed upon my head. It felt like the hat was trying to swallow my head, the way it fell so far.

"Hmm... I can see you have a passion for learning. Yet you seem to be a bit too outspoken for Ravenclaw, and a bit too lax in your studies. There seems to be a great deal of courage in you for one so young, almost as if you have no fear at all. At least no worry of fear, I guess the only place to stick you would be GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped off the stool once the hat was lifted and grinned, the Gryffindor table was loud with clapping and by the time I got there my brother had cleared a spot between him and Charlie. Bill passed me a nod from across the table and Charlie whispered a congratulations.

"Valor, Hope." I drew my attention back to the sorting hat as I crossed my fingers and watched intently. After a few moments the hat shouted out a loud Gryffindor and I joined in with the clapping. Forcing my brother to scoot over I sat Hope between us as she shuffling nervous.

"Don't be so nervous, you got a friend like me." I whispered. Hope perked up and shot me a thankful glance. A few students later and food appeared on the tables. We ate like pigs that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Krilaia: Charlie is 28 and Aimee is 27 by the way. Sorry about the late post. I had sugry and then had to miss my first week of school. Missing any college days? not fun. But I'm going to try and make up for it by posting a chapter a week. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat across from Aimee at the little coffee diner as an awkward silence carried around them. At one point in time he knew it had been nothing like this. Yet here they were, having not talked in three years and unable to find a single word to say. He watched as her eyes were down cast, her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth, and she picked at the metal blue table. A tinge filled his stomach that he hadn't felt since he was younger, and was only comforted with the fact that he knew she was as nervous as he was.<p>

"So what have you been doing?" Charlie asked, finally breaking the silence. Aimee's eyes snapped to him as she released her lip.

"I've been..."She paused as if finding the right words, letting a grin spread over her face. "Well I've been in America working undercover."

"Really?" Charlie rose a brow. Aimee laughed.

"Not quite, but I have been working on potions to help those who are. I've manage to combine two different types of potions that allow your body to change and access different heritable alleles in your body for a limited amount of time." She paused, noticing the look he was giving her, "basically your appearance will change to other possibilities you could have been born looking like. "

"What good does that do?" He asked, shifting in his seat and grabbing a drink that was in front of him.

"Well instead of having to be a double of someone else, you can _be_ someone else. No one will ever recognize you, and you can retake the potion until you get a desired look. They were thinking about letting it go out to the public as a sort of beauty thing, but haven't gotten the okay yet."

"That's... well big." Charlie answered, sipping his drink. He was amazed at her intelligence, but he always had been. It had been one of the things that had drawn him so much to her. He could still remember when he realized he liked her as more than a friend, and that day had very little to do with her looks.

_December 1986 Charlie's Memory_

"I hate homework, especially potions. Slughorn is trying to kill us."

"Chin up, bro, it gets worse as you age up." Bill grinned at me and I resisted the urge to throw my book at him. Instead I rolled my eyes and shifted my gaze back to my book. Bill and I were sitting by the fire in the common room, doing homework. It was the one time we both hung out without doubt, once a day, this year. Sometimes some of his friends would come sit with us, Eric most often, other times it would be my friends, normally Aimee, and sometimes it would be both of our friends. Regardless, every night we would both be here every night after dinner doing homework together.

"Can't you just give me the answers? You did all this stuff two years ago." I whined, ignoring Aimee as she sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

"You know that won't work or help you in the long run. Why don't you ask for help or get someone to tutor you?"

"That's still work, Bill." I stated, ignoring Aimee as she took my potions book out of my hands. Aimee read it over before taking my parchment and looking it over. At this point I was watching her, waiting for her to be confused or ask for help. Maybe Bill would give her the answers since she wasn't in this year. It'd be helpful for me. Plus, no one could say not to her eyes. Or was that just me?

"It's pixie dust." Aimee spoke up, drawing me from my thoughts as she handed me my stuff back. Bill and I just stared at her, confused.

"What's fairy dust, Aims?" Bill asked.

"The ingredient is fairy dust. If you add it to most potions it has strange qualities. In sleeping potions it can make the dreamer have vivid life like dreams or enhance a person with clairvoyance, slight or major, have a more likely ability to see the future in their dreams. In love potions is can lead to in-depth hallucinations, and it is the main ingredient for some life saving potions. But it's really tricky to get dairy dust. You either have to befriend a fairy or trick them."

Bill and my jaw fell to the floor as we stared at her.

"How did you know that? It's extra credit for me, a third year, and you're a second year...?" I mumbled in disbelief. Aimee shrugged uncomfortably, getting off the armchair.

"I... I like potions?" She took a step towards the girl's dorms, her checks turning a shade to match mine and Bill's hair. "I'm gonna go... uh... study...mhmm."

I watched her turn and scurry off, staring at her with a new light. It amazed me, how did she know that? It wasn't just amazement though, it was something else. I shook my head, choosing to ignore it before glance over to see a smirking Bill.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. You could have just picked a girl with a less over-protective brother. Or one that wasn't in our shared circle of friends." Bill finished with a shrug, closing his book and getting up. He patted me on the shoulder with a wink before going up to the boys dorms. I buried my head in my hands, reeling with what he had said. The light I had seen her in made sense now. I liked Aimee. Crap.

* * *

><p>I did what any self respecting thirteen year old would do. I avoided Aimee. It was a rather hard task since over the year and a half we had grown rather close. Since halfway through my second year and her first we had started eating breakfast together, and it had stuck every day since. So the first time I went to go sit in the Great Hall she offered me a smile and a wave. My heart responded by making a weird thumping in my chest and I froze, face an unsure mixture of what to do. I passed Bill a "help me" glance, but he merely rose his brows. I spun, turning on my heels and dashing from the room. I didn't miss Bill laughing into his drink. I also didn't miss the hurt look on Aimee's face.<p>

It lasted two weeks. I'd avoid her in the halls, common room, and every day in the Great Hall. Luckily she wasn't in my year so I didn't have to worry about avoiding her in class. In avoiding her I'd managed to avoid seeing the fury that continued to build daily in Aimee's eyes, so I had no idea that when both Eric and Bill warned me to talk to her what trouble I was brewing by ignoring them. I brought it on myself, really, when I awoke that Saturday morning to a heavy weight on my stomach.

"Get off your heavy," I grumbled groggily in my half awake state, not opening my eyes. I felt a soft smack against my chest.

"Don't tell a lady that!" My eyes flew open to meet Aimee's playful blue eyes. "But I'll let it slide this time."

"Uh.. what are you doing?"

"I'm finding out what's wrong with one of my best friends. He seems to be ignoring me when I did nothing wrong. In fact, I helped said friend. So tell me Charlie, why have you been ignoring me. And don't you dare try to deny it! You see me in the hallway and freeze before turning and running in the other direction. So why?"

I took a deep breath. There was no way I could tell her I liked her. I also couldn't think of a lie when she was sitting on me. Its rather distracting to have the girl I like sitting on my stomach. My stomach was doing strange flip flops and my heart beating faster as the seconds passed. I'm not sure how long I was staring at her before she looked down at me and pouted.

"You don't know do you? Look, it's okay if you don't know or don't want to tell me why. Just stop it, okay?"

I couldn't say no to those eyes. Not even if I wanted to.

"Okay Ams." She nodded happily, crossing her arms over my chest and laying her head down.

"Can we go back to sleep now Charlie? It's really early." Aimee glanced up from her spot on my chest.

"Sure, Ams."


	3. Chapter 3

Krilaia: hey guys so since I haven't been to bed yet I consider it still Sunday and therefore keeping up with my once a week posting. It's only almost 2am anyway. So here it is! The chapter after this will be a continuing of the summer in Charlie's memory. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>August 1997 Charlie's Memory<em>

"Hey jumpy, you want to calm down before it really is them getting here?" Bill asked, raising a brow with an amused grin as I jumped at the sound of the pot being slammed down. I shot him an annoyed look, crossing my arms and sulking down in my chair. I'd been walking on eggshells for the past two weeks, ever since Mum had said both Eric and Aimee were allowed to come over for the summer. It wasn't a shock, it was a tradition that flipped house to house every year for the last week before school. It was just that Aimee and I had both been distant about owling each other. Both of us were to blame. I had just figured maybe she'd be spending the summer with her other friends, but then Mum told me the news and I've been nervous ever since. That like I had on her still hadn't gone away, and now I was going to be spending a week with her? It was nerve wrecking, for sure. Bill was enjoying making fun of me for it, and since today was the day they were supposed to arrive he was enjoying watching me jump at every noise.

"Shut up, Bill. You don't understand." I mumbled, knowing full well he did understand. He, at sixteen, was just much more suave and could handle any girl he liked. Before Bill could respond a loud crack sounded outside the front door. I jumped about three feet in the air, staring at the front door in horror. Bill snickered. Three loud knocks resounded all the way to the kitchen, each thumping louder in my ears. I barely resisted thumping my head against the table and resigned to follow Bill into the living room, where Mum was already opening the door.

Eric and Aimee's mum, Natalie, came through the door first as she and Mum shared a hug. They had been mates in school, and it had been a strange blessing of sorts when we became friends with her children, reuniting the two. Natalie, or Mrs. Natalie as we called her, was of average height and had a not too skinny while not fat frame. She was curvy, Bill and I had agreed even for a Mum she was attractive. Her hair was cut short, a recent development since the last time we had seen her, and mirrored the golden blonde I knew Aimee would be sporting.

Eric followed after. He had definitely shot up at least a foot during the summer. He wasn't sporting the long hair he and Bill had agreed to try, but with the hazardly way it had been cut and was now spiked up it seemed to get a silent nod of approval from Bill. They both embraced with a secret sort of handshake, one even I wasn't in on, before Eric offered me a wave.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity Aimee stepped into our door. I had to try and stop my jaw from smacking on the floor. She had quite obviously changed. She had grown curves over the summer, not so much that she looked like a woman but definitely enough to show the definition of her stomach narrowing and then her hips flaring out. Where she'd had baby fat it now distributed across her body in a way similar to her mother's. A definite change that I had to keep myself from staring too long at was the fact that somehow over the summer she had grown boobs. Not like the sixth year girls or anything but they were definitely there. It was hard, keeping my eyes away from that area. I blame the hormones. Instead I focused on her now auburn colored hair that shined where once was blonde.

I'm not sure how long I just stood there staring, I haven't even realized Mum and Mrs. Natalie where in the kitchen and Bill and Eric and gone off somewhere. Finally realizing it I cleared my throat and gave an awkward wave as she just stared at me like I'd grown a second head. Before I had time to realize what she was going to do she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I didn't dare breathe, nor did I move my arms from my side. I just stood there, like the wimpy guy I was being.

"If you don't hug me, Charles Weasley, I will be forced to stay here hugging you until you return my hug. Really? I thought we were over this."

I hesitantly rose my arms and wrapped them around her smaller frame in a return hug. I waited for her to pull back, realizing how much I liked having her that close to me, before feeling her tug away. She had a triumph smile stretched across her face. I could have happily died in that moment. As I stared at her again I willed words to come out of my mouth so I could break any silence we would create.

"Your hair... it's different..." She looked momentarily hurt before she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"You have your typically hazardly short hair. It's different than school." I blushed at her words. It wasn't the first time she had seen me with one of Mum's horrible haircuts where she cut my hair much too short, but it mattered more for some reason. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't like her hair. It was just different.

"I didn't say it was bad." I mumbled, shuffling in my spot and putting my hands in my pockets. Apparently this was the right thing to say as Aimee gave me a wide grin, uncrossing her arms.

"I didn't either." She glanced around, before raising a brow, "where are your fellow hellions?"

"Ron and Ginny are taking a nap, Percy is reading a book, and I'm not sure where the twins are." Bill stated, coming down the stairs with Eric and saving me. I'd been so worried about when she was going to get here I'd been ignoring everyone all day.

"We should probably find them though. We were gonna see about a quick game a quidditch. I know I miss it, and I'm not sure of anyone in this room who, while they may be horrible, would oppose." Eric stated, flashing his sister a look. She huffed and stuck out her tongue before grabbing my hand.

"Fine. We'll go find the twins and ask Percy, you know it should be done! And you two get the stuff." Aimee stated, pulling me up the stairs. We found Percy first, in his room. While my ten year old brother came from cool people, he wasn't. He was very much interested in reading his book, even when Aimee threw him her adorable pout and pleaded with those blue eyes I couldn't say no to. Still, Percy's nose was back into one of Bill and I's old school books.

Finding the twins was harder, and I realized as we searched that she had yet to let go of my hand. A warm feeling spread in my body and I couldn't help the smile that kept on my face. We eventually and headed out to meet Bill and Eric when we saw the twin's grinning faces as they held broomsticks.

"Took you guy's long enough." One of them, Fred I think, chimed first.

"I think we're old enough to go to Hogwarts now." George added on. Aimee let go of my hand and stood in between my two younger brothers. Fred and George were both stick like stick boys with messy red hair that, at eight years old, stuck out in every direction. I think they did it on purpose to make Mum mad. The twins were still short enough that Aimee, who was short than me, could go and do as she was now, resting an elbow on each of their heads.

"Nah, sorry kiddos. You gotta be taller than me to go to Hogwarts. I still got ya beat." She grinned at the two, who's faces lit up. Every since Eric and Aimee had started coming over the twins had taken a liking to her. I bet it had something to do with the fact she got into trouble, too.

Aimee lifted her arms from them and grabbed a broom from her brother while Bill held mine out for me. We all took up teams. Aimee, Fred, and I against Bill, Eric, and George. Bill and Aimee played keeper while Eric and I played seeker. Fred and George were chasers. It lasted for a while, long enough for Mrs. Natalie to go home after bringing the rest of Eric and Aimee's stuff, long enough for Ron and Ginny to come out to watch, and long enough for Dad to get home. By the end of it we won, but it was a close match. As we all took our brooms to the shed Eric wiped sweat from his face and looked over at me.

"Aye, Charlie, why haven't you tried out as seeker for the team yet, huh? We could use you, even more so now that the old seeker isn't going to be there this year."

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it." I answered, shrugging.

"You could do it, Char, I've been telling you that for a while." Bill answered, placing his and the twin's brooms in the shed.

"They're right. Plus, how cool would it be to be able to point out the seeker and say that's my friend?" Aimee grinned, passing me her broom to put up. I ignored the fact her brother was on the team as my mind made the decision for me.

"Yeah, alright guys, I'll try out." The hug she attacked me with warmed my bones.


End file.
